


Fire and Ice

by BekahRose



Series: Comment-Fic and Drabbles [3]
Category: Confessions of Dorian Gray
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekahRose/pseuds/BekahRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was like a study in polar opposites when they were together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sksdwrld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/gifts).



> Comment Fic, Prompt was 'Ice'. Enjoy, Morg! <3

It was like a study in polar opposites when they were together. Dorian felt like he was burning up; Toby teasing him until he thought he was going to combust and burn right through silk sheets and the thick, cloud-like mattress.

Even as he slid into Toby, fingers clenching at the too-cool skin of his narrow hips, he felt like this time, _this time_. He’d finish and see the other man melted beneath him.

And yet.

And yet when the tables were turned, and Toby had Dorian’s leg hooked up and over his shoulders and was sliding his way in so… very… slowly. Drawing it out, making it last until he bottomed out and they were flush.

Toby was cold to the touch, like ice, but not; there was none of that damp chill that came when you handled ice. It was dry and cold and _wonderful_.

It felt like Dorian was being burned. That slow, cool burn you can only get from handling ice for far too long. Toby filled him, stretched him and the icy cool burn was delicious, setting Dorian’s teeth to bite into his lower lip, lest he cry out and the burn stop.

 


End file.
